


Una Cita de Locos

by BaraOtome



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, First Dates, Idiots in Love, Minor Violence, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraOtome/pseuds/BaraOtome
Summary: Era un día como cualquier otro, o al menos tenía que serlo para Gilbert Nightray, pero no, precisamente ese día era el más negro, deprimente y tormentoso que jamás había tenido en su vida: o sea, su primera cita.Pareja:GilxAlice/Género:Love Comedy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Hoy les traigo una historia de Pandora Hearts; esta vez el clásico género Shôjo con un toque de comedia o mejor dicho, intento de comedia.
> 
> Al igual que la historia de "Recuerdos de Mar" (la cual pronto subiré), este fanfic participó en un concurso conmemorativo al 14 de Febrero. En fin, he aquí las notas:
> 
> *La historia original, así como los personajes son propiedad de Jun Mochizuki.
> 
> *El límite de hojas como requisitos en este fanfic fueron tres hojas, por lo que se dará un acelerado desarrollo de la historia.
> 
> *Contiene escenas de violencia (no al grado de ser gore, claro está) e intento de violación.
> 
> *Un poco de OCC por parte de los dos personajes.
> 
> Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que les guste esta pequeña historia de amor y cualquier sugerencia, duda, observaciones y quejas, me gustaría conocerlas en sus reviews.
> 
> Saludos
> 
> AstraAltair

Una cita de locos

Era un día como cualquier otro, o al menos tenía que serlo para Gilbert Nightray, pero no, precisamente ese día era el más negro, deprimente y tormentoso que jamás había tenido en su vida: o sea, su primera cita.

Pero… ¿por qué? Debería estar feliz de tenerla, ya que según mucha gente la primer cita es especial, inolvidable e incluso la mejor de todas. Pero no, para Gilbert no lo era, quizás sería inolvidable pero en un sentido negativo y todo por la chica con la que estaba saliendo en esos momentos: es decir, Alice, conocida también como B-rabbit.

-¡Cabeza de algas apúrate que tengo hambre!-Gritó a cierta distancia en un tono infantil y al mismo tiempo molesto.

Definitivamente tenía que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto para él, o mejor dicho, una espeluznante pesadilla de la que quería despertar, pero no podía porque ¡era la realidad! Una muy cruda para él.

-¡Cállate estúpida coneja ignorante!-Respondió irritado el pelinegro mientras seguía a la chica de cabello castaño a regañadientes.

-Flash back-

-¿Una cita?-Dijeron Break y Oz atentos por el tema que había sacado a flote la chica Rainsworth.

-Así es chicos, creo que es la última alternativa para sacar a flote el lado femenino de la pequeña Alice.

-Pero… ¿crees que acepte?-Cuestionó el rubio dudoso.

-Lo hará.

-¿Cómo está tan segura señorita?

-Porque el otro día me preguntó qué era una cita, y como buena hermana que soy, le expliqué y al parecer le gustó la idea de tener una.

-Vaya, sí que me sorprende…-Dijo el rubio.

-Bueno, lo más probable es que piense que se trata de un juego y no de algo serio.-Opinó el sombrerero loco.

-De eso no hay duda alguna.-Apoyó el chico Vessalius.

-Por desgracia, no lo dudo…-Suspiró con pesar ante lo mucho que tenían razón, cuando en ese momento…

-¡Ya déjame en paz, estúpida coneja!-Gritó cierto pelinegro de ojos color miel con irritación.

-¡Pues dame los dulces que te encargó mi sirviente, cabezota de algas!-Respondió del mismo modo la castaña al mismo tiempo que brincaba para alcanzar la bolsa de papel estraza que Gilbert mantenía alejada de ella.

-¡Que no, roedor fastidioso!-Exclamó con molestia al mismo tiempo que evadía los movimientos de la joven que hacía pucheros ante los insultos del adulto.

-Alice-chan ¿quieres dulces?-Dijo Sharon llamando su atención.

-¡Sí!

-Bien, los tendrás y también tu primer cita.

-¡¿En serio? ¡¿Cuándo?-Exclamó con tono infantil y emoción.

-Mañana a primera hora, así que Gilbert más te vale que cumplas todos y cada uno de los caprichos de Alice-chan.

-¡¿Eh?-Gritaron todos y cada uno de los presentes.

-P… pero ¡¿por qué yo?

-¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué con el cabeza de algas?

-Porque ya estuvo bueno de que se sigan peleando por todo y de todo. Sobre todo tú Gilbert, quien debería tener vergüenza por no ser caballeroso con Alice.

-…-

-Bueno, si eso significa tener de sirviente al cabeza de algas por un día, por mí está bien.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ni loco! ¡El único que puede tratarme como su sirviente es Oz y nadie más!

-Pues, no es que si quieras o no, es una orden, Gil.-Dijo el rubio con una diabólica sonrisa, la cual conocía a la perfección el joven Nightray, quien no pudo seguir repelando al ser Oz el que se lo estaba ordenando.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Habían llegado a un pequeño restaurante de cortes finos, lo cual alborotó aún más el hambre de la chica, quien pidió casi todo lo del menú.

-Hey, trata de comportarte como una señorita, estamos en un lugar público.-Le respondió con evidente fastidio y pena ante las miradas que estaban fijas en ellos.

-Cállate y déjame comer a gusto.-Contestó del mismo modo al mismo tiempo que comía con rapidez un T-bone, para después irse contra un rib eye.

Mientras la joven comía con entusiasmo, el pelinegro la examinaba de manera discreta: su cabello lacio y castaño, sus ojos grandes y de color lavanda, su piel blanca y posiblemente suave al tacto, su rostro fino e infantil.

-¿Por qué estás tan callado?

-¿Eh?

-No has tocado tu comida y sólo le has dado un sorbo a ese líquido rojo.

-Se llama vino tinto, coneja tonta.-Respondió fingiendo molestia poco antes de darle otro sorbo a su copa de vino.

-¡Quiero probarlo!

-No, esto es bebida de adultos.

-¡¿Eh?

-Lo que escuchaste.

-¡Yo quiero!

-¡Qué no enana!-Le dijo a regañadientes al mismo tiempo que trataba de alejar la copa con el líquido debido a que la chica ya estaba prácticamente encima de él.

-¡Dame cabezota de algas!

-¡Te dije que no! ¡Y ya compórtate como una dama!

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme como debo comportarte, sirviente!

-¡Yo no soy tu sirviente!

Habían pasado dos de discusión, para esto, el dueño del restaurante ya los había corrido del lugar. Ante esta situación, Gilbert quería que la tierra se lo tragara o mejor aún, que se tragara a la coneja, quien le reprochaba:

-¡Ya ves cabeza de algas! ¡Por tu culpa nos corrieron del restaurante!

-¡¿Disculpa? ¡¿Quién fue la que estuvo haciendo tanto relajo por una mísera copa de vino?

-¡Pues tú que no querías darme!

-¡Porque eres una niña y mi deber como adulto es protegerte!

-¡Pues no necesito de tu protección! Gritó enfadada antes de echarse a correr y perderse entre la multitud.

-¡Como quieras!-Concluyó cansado de discutir.

Alice corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, estaba harta de que la trataran como una niña, siendo ella una de las cadenas más fuertes del Abyss ¡B-rabbit!

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?-Dijo un hombre saliendo de una esquina junto con dos individuos que lo acompañaban.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Demandó desafiante la joven, quien inmediatamente fue acorralada por éste.

-Eso no importa, lindura.-Le respondió a la vez que introducía una de sus sucias manos debajo de la blusa de la chica, que sin titubear intentó patearlo, pero le fue imposible debido a que los otros dos individuos habían logrado inmovilizar sus piernas.

-Ah, ah… ni lo intentes, así que se buena chica.-Contestó el tipo que la estaba acorralando con su hediondo cuerpo, lo cual provocó que la adolescente sintiera asco y le entrara miedo al ver que el tipo comenzaba a deshacerse de sus prendas de forma agresiva.

-"¿Por qué estoy temblando? ¿Por qué tengo miedo?...Se supone que puedo darle su merecido en este mismo instante… pero sin…"-Decía en su mente al ver como los tipos estaban a punto de romper su ropa interior, lo cual hizo que el miedo de la chica se convirtiera en temor manifestado en lágrimas, cuando en ese momento…

-¡Déjenla desgraciados!-Gritó una voz masculina que Alice conocía perfectamente: era Gilbert apuntándoles con su revolver.

-¡¿Crees que nos asustas?

Al instante, Gilbert disparó hacia la pierna de uno; provocando que el otro sacara una daga, la cual salió volando, debido a que Nightray había proyectado una bala hacia la mano de su dueño, quien fue inmovilizado con otro tiro, pero está vez en la pierna.

-¡Lárguese o los uso de tiro al blanco!-Amenazó el pelinegro cargando de nuevo el arma, a lo que el tipo que tenía a Alice, rió de manera burlona.

-¡¿En serio eres capaz de hacer…

No terminó de terminar de hablar, puesto que el dueño de Raven le había dado un balazo en el ojo derecho, soltando inmediatamente a la chica de cabello castaño.

-¡La próxima vez será en la cabeza! ¡Así que largo!

Ante la amenaza, los tres tipos huyeron como sus cuerpos malheridos se los permitieron al mismo tiempo que gritaban:

-¡Ni creas que esto se va a quedar así maldito!

-Ladren todo lo que quieran desgraciados…-Dijo con molestia al mismo tiempo que guardaba su pistola entre sus ropas, cuando en ese momento escuchó los sollozos de Alice.

-C… cabeza de algas…

-¿Estás bien coneja to…?-Preguntó el pelinegro quitándose la gabardina para cubrirla de su semi desnudez.

-¡Cabeza de algas!-Gritó entre lágrimas, a la vez que lo abrazaba y hundía su rostro en el pecho de Gilbert para ahogar su lloro.

-Tranquila… ya pasó todo…

-¡Tuve mucho miedo!

-Shhh… ya estoy aquí…

-N… no me dejes sola… no quiero… no quiero estar sola…

-No lo haré… y nunca vas a estarlo…-Le respondió correspondiendo el abrazo de la coneja que balbuceaba:

-Quiero ir a casa…

-Vámonos… -Dijo el adulto de ojos color miel acariciando las hebras de Alice.

Cayó la tarde cuando llegaron a la mansión Reinsworth, para esto, Gilbert le había comprado un vestido color azul cielo con girasoles bordados en el revuelo, junto con otras prendas que le fascinaron a la chica.

-Lamento mucho que tu primera cita haya sido un desastre….-Se disculpó el joven Raven al pie del portón.

-No… fue mi culpa… sino te hubiera hecho caso yo…

-Trata de olvidar lo que pasó… ¿sí?

-Pero… esos tipos…

-No te preocupes por esos imbéciles, que no te volverán a hacer nada, porque de lo contrario les daré un tiro…

-….-

-Sabes, conozco un restaurante de cortes finos cerca de la plaza ¿te gustaría ir la próxima semana, Alice?

-¿C…cómo me llamast…?

No pudo terminar de preguntar, pues sus labios habían sido callados de manera dulce por los labios de Gilbert Nightray, quien poco después de despegar sus labios le dijo:

-Que sea el viernes por la tarde...

Definitivamente, ese día había sido de lo más loco, pues habían pasado muchas cosas durante toda la primera cita de Alice y Gilbert Nightray, quien esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de entrar a la casa Reinsworth y aparentar ser el mismo de antes, aunque en el fondo no lo era. Mientras que Alice estaba llena de incertidumbre por lo que el dueño de Raven había hecho en todo el día.

-"Creo… que esta no será la primer y última cita que tengamos… cabeza de algas…"-Pensó con un sentimiento indescriptible, el cual se manifestaba con los latidos de su corazón, así como una sonrisa y un rubor de color cereza en su rostro.

FIN


End file.
